Highlander: Die Rückkehr des Unsterblichen The Return of the Immortal
The Return of the Immortal Author Martin Eisele wrote the first three chapters and set up the outline for the story. The novel was written for the most part by Hans Sommer, who wrote everything past the third chapter. Sommer seems to have passed away. In March 1995, Martin Eisele legally changed his last name to Baresch. He wanted to distance himself from the label of author of movie novels due to the fact that he had written a lot of novelizations of director Roland Emmerich's books. The heightened public interest in the Stargate saga proved to be too much for Eisele and he decided to assume a new name seeing as he wanted to avoid public recognition as much as possible. Description (spoilers within) Set in Deadly Medicine, Season 1 Episode 8 MacLeod has taken the head of Pilar Vasquez, an Immortal who is described as "truly a tigress but endowed with bloodlust and bloodthirst far beyond the animal drives of a predatory big cat." After taking her head, though, he sees that she looked sixteen years old, "fully aware of the fact that her youthful appearance was deceptive, that she could easily be two or three hundred years old. Perhaps even older than he was. But this was a realization of the rational mind. His heart, his emotions as the human being he still considered himself to be, told him even so that she was a child. And he had killed her." MacLeod drives here and there and there and here until he gets to the northern tip of Vancouver Island, near the cliffs of Port Hardy, where he throws his sword into the Pacific. He has decided to quit The Game. Heading home after making certain no Immortals are following him, he heads for Antonio's Gourmet Italian Market to buy supplies for a romantic breakfast with Tessa. Attracted by the sound of an assault after he gets out of his car, he ends up smashed as the assailants make their getaway, the driver's name is Gerry. He is taken to Emergency, and keeps drowning in memories. He escapes the hospital as soon as he can, in bad shape as he is still recovering despite all of the efforts made to save his life. Captured by Dr. Paul Wilder who starts to vivisect him, he escapes again. As events of the episode proceed, he repeatedly flashes back to The Gathering (episode), thinking of Connor MacLeod (TV Series), of Slan Quince, and his fears for Tessa and Richie. Trivia so far: As this book was written very early in the series, and published initially in 1994, its data is dated. Season 1 aired in 1993, in a somewhat different order than in the U.S. MacLeod's Native American love is named Aylea. Knowledge of the series seems to have stopped at episode 10, though Darius gets a mention. Details * Hardcover: '''221 pages * '''Publisher: Köln : vgs * Publishing Year: 1994 * Languages: '''German, also published in Dutch * '''ISBN-10: 3-8025-2260-5 * '''ISBN-13: '''978-3802522604 Category:Novels